Urban Angels and Demons
by Tigeress33565
Summary: His hair was sunshiny. His eyes were a beautiful color that didn't have a name...His hair was crow black. His eyes didn't have a name either. Two strangers on in the park meet...they grow closer and finally become as close as possible. SasuNaru. Lemon.


A boy.

His hair was sunshiny. His eyes were a beautiful color that didn't have a name-like shiny Sapphires lined with gold in the beautiful green sea after a light shower.

His skin was a pale/tan color and his frame was small and girly, but not womanly.

His pants were ankle length orange sweats and his shirt was black fishnet that was hidden by an orange and black jacket.

He looked to be about fifteen or sixteen. But his beautiful hair was covering his lovely eyes so no one could see them. Clear tears trickled down his cheeks. And his small hands held those of a slightly larger paler hand.

The man.

His hair was crow black. His eyes didn't have a name either. If the boys eyes showed angels and purity the eyes of the man we demons and evil.

If the boys were sapphire then the man's were Coals-Like black fire that had been burned from crow feathers and demon blood.

His skin was porcelain. And his body was skinny and made for speed but still manly and graceful.

His shirt was a kimono type thing, but it cut off at about his waist and showed a long V of chest. His pants were black and cut off at the beginning of his high shoes and his waist was covered with a cloth of navy blue, tied with a purple rope. He looked about seventeen or eighteen and his hair fell in his eyes.

He was held by the boy.

The blonde boy remembered the day they had first meet.  
He remembered the man slowly pulling the boy closer. Until they were both upright and out of the mud puddle that the still pouring rain had caused.

Than people could see the boy better,

His arms and legs were cut-his pants were too, as was his shirt and a long incision went across his cheek. A thin cut that blended with the three whisker looking birth marks on the cheeks and only noticeable sense the other cheek only had three.

Nothing bad,

It was bleeding slightly, but anyone could see he was hurt by the slight limp in his step.

Still though, it didn't matter if people could tell.

No one except the man and boy were there in the dark park, No one in the pouring, icy rain, No one to see the three thugs running away.

Leaving a bleeding beat boy, hurt and alone…No one but the man.

"You okay?" the elder asked softly.

The boy nodded.

"Good. I'm Sasuke. You are?" he asked, the boy simply shook his head.

"Naruto." he muttered.

Sasuke smiled, a rare thing for the raven, "Don't worry. I'll help you..."

And now Naruto held Sasuke's hand as their cloths disappeared.

As the man brought his slick fingers down the younger boys chest playing with a nipple as he finally slipped his middle finger into his new lover.

As his lover moaned silently as he pumped in and out with his finger, soon slipping in another one and making cutting motions.

Naruto went rigid as the fingers scampered across the spot inside of him that made him see stars in the day time.

His breath hitched and he let out a surprised scream that was swallowed by the older man as he kissed the blonde.

Their hands stayed tight as Sasuke finished stretching him and got ready to push in, He looked at Naruto-who nodded with a small whimper of need.

As the larger man's member entered him he let out a silent scream of pleasure and pain.

Sasuke tightened his hold on the boy's hand. The man stayed still for all of ten seconds before he started to move.

Friction made him bite his lip in pleasure and Naruto moaned loudly as the hot organ slammed into his prostate and seeing as he was a virgin it was no surprise that he came early only after a moment of the stimulation, the white hot semen landing on their chests.

But Sasuke, seeing as he wasn't a virgin, took about three more hard thrusts into the willing body of Naruto before he came inside the younger body of the sixteen year old.

"Wow..." Naruto whispered as Sasuke pulled out. Looking at the older man he whispered three words that made the man smile.

Sasuke answered with a four word sentence that made the boy tear up and they kissed one more time before curling up to each other and falling asleep.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I. Hate. This. Piece. Of. Shit. Story.

I liked it better when I didn't realize most of my stories suck fucking ass. Really, I read this and I almost puked at it.

It took me an hour to go through it and fix everything I didn't like and it still sucks in my opinion…I'm only posting it because I…I don't have a reason. I don't really want to post it, but I will for some reason or another.


End file.
